The Next Big Step and A Half
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: The time has come in their relationship to take the next major step after they kinda skipped it to get to the having sex step.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any or its characters. If I did, things would be so much different.

Author's Notes: This work has not been beated so any and all mistakes are my own.

Real life has prevented me from working on my other Nick/Greg stories but I'm working on them whenever I get a moment of free time and **I PROMISE I WILL COMPLETE THEM.**

**THIS WORK IS IN MEMORY AND HONOR OF GEORE EAD'S GREAT WORK ON CSI AS NICHOLAS STOKES.**

* * *

The Next Big Step and A Half

Greg was beyond nervous at this point, he was petrified. For the past ten minutes he had sat in-front of Nick's house, hands clenched on the wheel and a tight knot in his stomach. He had been looking forward to this for the past week but as the day grew closer, Greg started to feel anxious.

He and Nick had been dating for a month and a half now. After they finally stopped tiptoeing around the issue of how they felt for one another and confessed, Nick brought Greg into the best kiss he had so far received in his life. Since then, they had gone out on dates and got to learn more about each other. Nick learned that Greg had toyed with the idea of majoring in marine biology when he was in college and Greg found out about Nick's secret passion for 1950s B-Monster films. It had been a wonderful time.

Then of course there was the sex. Greg was utterly convinced that sex with Nick Stokes was truly the greatest thing on Earth. He could not put into words what the experience was like. All he knew was none of his previous partners did to him what the elder Texan did. His touch was gentle yet strong. Nick never made feel insecure about his appearance and was always telling him how beautiful he looked. And after their first time, Greg felt like he had truly made love with another. The only downside to that night was that they had to go into work and they could not get out of it. It was mostly due to their work schedules that they never got to spend an entire night together. Or day to be more precise since they worked the Third Shift. It also did not help when one would be working and the other had the day off.

"Well with our kind of schedule it's kinda hard to do," Nick had once told him.

"Yeah but I wish you could stay at least once," Greg sighed. "It kinda makes me feel a little cheap when you leave so you can go get ready for work."

"You know that's not how I feel about you, right G?"

"I do."

Nick put his arms around the slimmer man and pulled him into a warm hug. Greg laid his head against the broad chest and inhaled the mixed scent of cologne and sandalwood. It was a very calming smell and as he felt the Texan rest his chine on top of his head, Greg closed his eyes.

"I like this," he purred.

"I know," Nick murmured.

"You know, Grissom said I've accumulated several vacation days that I need to use up. Any chance you can get a couple of days off?"

Greg practically squealed with joy at the question. When he found out he could work out his schedule so he could have the same days off as Nick, he felt like he was floating on air. But now as he sat in his car looking at Nick's front door, Greg felt like he could throw-up from fear.

In the backseat was his overnight bag which he had packed with everything he thought he was going to need for the next few days. Change of clothes, toothbrush, his favorite shampoo and conditioner as a few of his favorite books, CDs and movies. Now he feared he had brought too much along. The last thing he wanted to do was make Nick think he was ready to move in with him and scare him away. At this point, Greg was afraid to even think about his life without Nick in it. Pushing his fear aside, Greg got out of his car with his bag and made his way up to the front door and knocked.

"Hey, Greggo," Nick greeted. He saw the Texan's eyes sweep over him. Greg had chosen to wear one of his nice blue stripped shirts and a pair of his best hip hugging jeans.

"Hi, Nick," Greg replied. Nick looked gorgeous as always. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt that clung to his broad chest. Greg could tell he was wearing a muscle shirt underneath it.

I was kinda wondering how long you were going to sit out there in your car," Nick said as he closed the door after Greg.

"Oh...you saw that?"

"Yeah but I'm glad you here.

"Me too."

They both stood there in silence for a moment. Greg had spent a lot of time at Nick's house and Nick at Greg's apartment but it always ended up with the other having to leave due to work or some other reason.

"You can put your stuff in my room. I cleared out one of my drawers for you. Figured it would be easier than you having to keep all your stuff in a bag."

Greg was at a loss for words. _"I cleared out one of my drawers for you." _He knew Nick was generous to a fault but he had not expected such a gesture.

"So why don't you go put your stuff away and I'll order us up something to eat?"

"Sure," Greg answered. He headed down the hallway towards the bedroom and he could feel Nick's eye on him all the way.

True to his word, Greg saw an empty drawer pulled out from Nick's dresser. Seeing it made the young Californian tingle. After he put his cloths away, he placed his shampoo and conditioner on the shower shelf in the Master Bathroom and his toothbrush in the holder on the sink. Going back into the bedroom, he set his books on the nightstand along with his CDs. Setting his bag by the door, Greg headed back to the living room with the movies he brought.

Nick was sitting on the couch and was putting his phone down when Greg came back. "So food will be here in a few. Chinese Ok?"

"Sounds great," Greg replied as he sat down next to Nick. He kicked off his shoes and Nick sat down next to him.

"So whatca bring?" Nick asked when he saw the movies in Greg's hands.

"Just a couple of movies I thought you might like."

He laid the movies out for Nick to see. They were a collection of various 50 monster movie.

"How 'bout this one?" he asked as he held up _This Island Earth._

"Fine with me. I'll pop it in and you go get us something to drink."

Once Greg put the movie in, Nick returned with two beers. As the movie started, Greg snuggled up next to Nick. After a while the doorbell rang and Nick went up to get it. He came back with two bags with Chinese takeout. They ate sweet and sour chicken, sesame chicken, beef and broccoli, lo mein, moo goo gai pan, fried rice dumplings and egg rolls. After the movie ended, they put in another and went back to snuggling. Greg was half asleep when Nick got up and turned off the TV. Greg then felt Nick gently shaking his shoulder. He looked at Nick with droopy eyes and Nick smiled.

"I think it's time for bed," Nick said simply.

Greg nodded and as he stood, Nick put his arm around him and led him to the bedroom. He turned on the bedside lamp and eased the younger man down on the bed.

"I'm going to go lock up," Nick told Greg as he headed back towards the door.

"'Kay," Greg replied with a yawn.

Once Nick left the room, the truth of the situation hit Greg right away. He was about to spend the night with Nick in the man's bed. The entire night with no one slipping away to leave the other in a lonely bed. Greg felt like he had butterflies in his stomach and he was biting his lower lip when Nick returned.

"Don't tell me you need me to help undress you?"

No. I'm just...I'm just a little nervous is all. We've never done this before."

"There's nothing to be worried about. It's simple; we change, get under the covers, turn off the light and snuggle together before closing our eyes."

"You make it sound so easy."

Nick chuckled. "Well I've been told I can be something of a blanket hog."

"Who told you that?" Greg demanded in a serious tone.

"My older brother," Nick answered, "and don't try to tell me you have no annoying bed habits."

Greg started to blush. "I've been told I drool."

"You look adorable when the tip of your ears turn pink." Nick said as he leaned down and kissed Greg on the lips. "Come on Greg, time for bed."

Greg nodded. He stood and started to take his shirt off. Once he took it off, he saw Nick was holding out a Texas A&amp;M t-shirt. Greg was both speechless and over the moon. Wordlessly, he took the shirt and put it on. It smelled deeply of Nick and it soothed the young CSI. He then took off his pants but left his multicolored polka-dot boxers on. As he watched Nick undress, he could feel his mouth starting to water at the sight. After he had pulled his tight shirt off, Nick did a little flexing, showing off his impressive biceps and perfect pecs. He left his muscle shirt on which was just fine with Greg since it showed off his defined pecs so well. Undoing his jeans, Nick let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them. He stood in-front of Greg in nothing but a white muscle shirt and a pair of snug fitting black briefs. Greg was afraid he could cum right then and there.

"I know what you're thinking but not tonight," Nick stated as he pulled back the comforter and blankets. "Tonight we just sleep together and get use to the feeling."

"I don't mind at all, Nicky," Greg said as he got into the bed.

"Good," Nick said as he got in next to Greg and pulled the blankets and comforter back up around them. "Because I want to see just how much of a drooler you are before I deiced if I ever want to kiss you again."

"Well I'm defiantly never going to have sex again with a man who hogs all the blankets," Greg stated in a serious tone but which was belied by the twinkle in his eyes.

Nick started to laugh and Greg joined him a moment later. Reaching up with his hand, Nick started to caress cheek and looked into his lover's warm chocolate brown eyes. Greg leaned into the touch and looked back into the hazel brown eyes of the man he loved and leaned in to kiss the man's lip. Nick meet his lips and the two shared a deep kiss of feeling and love. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's shoulders and pulled him in close. As the kiss deepened, Greg slipped his arms around Nick's waist and returned the intensity of the kiss Nick was giving him. Finally the need for air caused the pair to separate but they kept looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Greg Hojem Sanders."

"I love you, Nicholas George Stokes."

Nick leaned over and turned off the light and lay back against the pillows and brought Greg close to his chest. Greg felt so warm and safe in Nick's arms. Curling up as close to Nick's as he could, Greg slung his arm around Nick's stomach and placed his head on his chest. Nick buried his face in Greg's hair and inhaled the scent of mango and peaches.

"Nick, promise me something. Promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise you, Greg. I promise I'll never leave you."

Greg leaned-up and kissed Nick gently on the cheek to which Nick placed a kiss on the top of Greg's head. It did not take long for both men to fall asleep and slip into the world of dreams where they were the focus of each other's dreams. All night long, they held on to each other and never let go. It was just the first of many more peaceful night sleeps Nick Stoke and Greg Sanders would share together for not just years to come but for the rest of their lives.

_Fin._

-AUTHOR'S NOTES-

I hope you enjoyed this piece of work and as always, a Review or you adding this to your Favorites List would be most appreciated.

Well it's the end of an era. George Eads has left CSI. As many of you may already know, I stopped watching the show after they killed Warrick and I've never really kept up with what was going on. But I cannot help but feel sad about Nick's departure. Now the only two left from the team I loved is Greg and Sara and Sara is the only one from the original team when the show first started and Greg was a simple and loveable lab rat.

I have no real idea how the show can keep going now with this loss. Last I heard, they haven't decided if there's going to be a Season 16 but I can ensure you that any future episode just won't be the same now that Nick is gone.

I wish George Eads luck in his career and hope things work out for him.

Again, I promise I'm working on my other Nick/Greg stories when I get the time and I will finish my two on going works. And please don't forget to let me know what you thought of this story.

All my thanks to you the readers.


End file.
